Secret Fears
by SavvyPirate101
Summary: Lucy Carlyle hates new assistant Holly Munro. But she doesn't understand why. The Skull does, and so does her subconscious. . .
1. Chapter 1 - Secret fears

Secret Fears.

Author's note: I do not own Lockwood and Co, and please leave a review. Now, let's get to the good stuff:

Ectoplasm swirled in front of me. The iron filings I had scattered didn't seam to unnerve the visitor as it moved closer and closer towards me, filling my head with soft moans and cries. It was a phantasm. The dark form was like a superimposed black on black, only visible because of how light the rest of the room was compared to it. "Lockwood!" I call, swinging my rapier wildly in front of me. The visitor couldn't care less. "Lockwood! Help!" I call again, panic rising in my throat. I try to step back but my feet won't move. The visitor's dark hands are raised towards me, claws protruding from the fingertips. "Lock-" I choke. My voice is gone, and I can do nothing but cower in fear. Suddenly, I hear footfalls rushing up the stairs, It's Lockwood.

He sees me and the visitor and starts rushing towards us, rapier drawn. I'm saved! He runs straight past me to the visitor, worry apparent on his paled face. He stands in front of it protectively and starts yelling non coherent words at me. My mind slows. _What is happening?_ I step back and he turns around to the visitor and touches its face. Slowly, the Phantasm becomes clearer, details becoming clearer moving outwards from Lockwood's fingers. Dark, clear skin, flowing black hair, brown eyes, perfect. Holly Munro. He smiled and swirled her around, her floral print skirt billowing around her perfect caramel coloured legs. Then he kissed her. My heart wrenched out of my chest and I stumbled backwards, not able to tear my eyes from the two romantically embracing in lip-lock. His hands on her waist, her hands in his hair. Panting, I run downstairs, knocking into walls, and trip, flying down to the bottom.


	2. Chapter 2 - Mortified

Chapter 2.

"Lucy. Lucy!" I wake to see George staring at me, his bespectacled eyes filled with concern. He dabbed a wet cloth on my forehead and popped a jam scone in his mouth.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You fell down the stairs. Lockwood and Holly are in the kitchen now. You were feverish, we weren't sure what was wrong with you!"

Trying to push down the annoyance and embarrassment, I smile. Firstly, Holly didn't need any help with the tea, so why was Lockwood helping her instead of checking on me? Jealousy sprung in my mind again and I scowled. Secondly, I'd fallen down the stairs. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment at the stupid situation and attention from George and I sat up. "My God George, you make it sound as if you care."

"I don't!" He frowned and removed all emotion from his eyes. "I just need to take care of you because Lockwood is with Holly." Cheerful laughter floated from the kitchen and my stomach twisted again. Falling down the stairs while sleepwalking during a nightmare is mortifying. Especially when you are trying to look tough. But now Lockwood knows how imperfect I am compared to Holly. I stand up and walk to the stairs, catching myself on the balustrade as my eyes go out of focus. "Lucy! I told you! Get back on the armchair!" George calls after me.

"I'm going to bed. End of story," I say. As I reach the top I hear Holly and Lockwood leave the kitchen, and I walk into my room without a glance back.


	3. Chapter 3 - Green eyes

_Chapter 3._

 _"_ _So you've figured it out, have you?"_ The skull sneers. " _Figured out the reason for your jealousy eh?"_

 _"_ Shut up!" I yell, and hit the lever on the Skull's jar to stop it talking. I stagger to bed and stare at the ceiling. I know why I am the way I am. I know why I hate Holly so much. I'm jealous of her. Normally, I wouldn't care the slightest bit about someone being so perfect, but her. . . She is replacing me. Lockwood has been more open and casual towards her in a few weeks than he had been after six months with me. I was definitely annoyed at how clean she was, and that she was separating our trips, dividing us slowly. The one thing that was killing me inside, though, was jealousy. Lockwood was so impressed by her, so happy to have her on our team, so happy to be spending time with her. Why do I care? Because I. . . I. . . love him. I'd been so blind towards my feelings. I didn't realise it until today that I was jealous because. . . I loved him. I pulled the covers over my head and curled into a little ball, letting tears silently fall down my cheeks.

*knock knock*

I pull my blanket further over my head and Lockwood enters. "I have tea here for you. Holly made it." He sounds happy. I brush down my hair and wipe my tears under the covers and pull them off myself to look at him. "Thanks," I say, and take a sip from the cup. Perfect. As per usual. "Thank Holly for me. It's perfect." I try to smile, but it ends up more like a grimace. Straight away, Lockwood moves to sit on the bed, and I scoot over to make room. "Hey, what's wrong? I know your head hurts but you seem sad. Is it nightmares?" Yes and no, but how could I explain it to him? I couldn't just blurt out an "I love you," could I?

"It's ok. I'm fine."  
"You're not. Talk to me please. You've been acting strange ever since Holly arrived. What has she ever done to you?"

"Oh, talk to you? Talk. Just the way you talk to me? The way you keep secrets, and don't let anyone into your personal life?" He looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"No. It's fine. You can go and tell Holly. Tell Holly everything. Considering you value her so, so much!" Tears start to form, but I don't bother holding them in. "She's replacing me, and you don't even care! So just leave." Lockwood stares at me, disbelief on his face. He reaches out to touch my shoulder but I shrug him off, openly crying now.  
"Lucy, please. . ."

"Just go." I turn my head away and feel him stand up and walk to the door.

"Goodnight. . . Lucy."


	4. Chapter 4 - Open eyes

Again, I don't own Lockwood and Co. and again, please comment if you liked!

The next morning I got up very early. Holly had not yet arrived, so I showered and washed my hair for the first time in a while, and was disgusted at all the grease and dirt that had accumulated in it. After I got out, dried my hair and dressed I cut and cleaned underneath my nails before trimming my hair, and put on my work clothes. Grabbing my satchel, I darted downstairs and out the door.

"Lucy Carlisle, I'd never 'av' thought I'd see you in 'ere! And look at that clean hair! Some kinda fashion show ya'v got on eh?"

"Morning to you too Cecil." I was in a shop. An actual clothes shop. After half an hour of looking, I'd gotten myself some new, clean, presentable shirts, a skirt and a jumper, as well as new tights and shoes.

"Well blow me down, If I didn't know any better I'd say you're tryin' to impress someone, arentcha?"

"No Cecil. I just got sick of my old, patchy clothes, nothing more." I sigh as the old man price checks my clothes and hands them to me a bag. "Thank you Cecil."

"No praublem mi darling," he mock curtsies and tips his hat.

"Can I wear these home?" I ask.

Ten minutes later I was walking down the street in my new clothes; I had thrown my old ones into the fabric bin at "Cecil's: Shirts, Skirts, Shorts and Shoes." I felt like a new me as I opened the door to. . . Holly, George and Lockwood were all immersed in a meeting without me. I slammed the door behind myself with as much force as I could, and walked over to the client, a middle aged, bearded man. "Hello, I'm Lucy Carlisle, fellow agent in Lockwood and Co., nice to meet you. I am sure my colleagues have introduced you to our assistant Holly Munro?" He looked at me, confused, before regaining his composure.

"Hello Lucy. Nice to meet you too. I'm Warren. I assumed this lady here-" he gestured to Holly "was the third agent, dreadfully sorry." He was a kind-looking man and his eyes displayed genuine sympathy.

"No problem sir, it must have been a misunderstanding or miscommunication on our part," I said, and turned to glare at the boys and Holly before taking my seat. Lockwood and George were staring at me, Lockwood had quizzically furrowed his brow, and George had paused with a donut six inches from his mouth. "Good morning boys," I chirped, and got on with the meeting. I'd deal with the boys later.

Apparently, Warren had three kids with him in his house, and there was something in the paddock out back that made everyone uneasy at night. "Over the past few months, there have been chills close to the back door, scraping noises and even sometimes crying heard. The door and windows are all enforced with iron, but I'm still worried. I just want to be able to stop worrying," he explained. Once he went through the details with Lockwood and they organised a date for us to check it out, we shook hands and watched as Warren drove away.

"Lucy, what. . . where. . .?" George was at a loss for words. "One, where did you go? Two, what was with the over polite, chirpy attitude, and-"

"What's wrong with me being happy today?" I ask. "I have something to ask you though Lockwood. Why did you organise a meeting without me, and then not tell Warren that I was a part of your team? You know what? I don't care. I'm gonna go train." I knew my change of look and attitude had surprised Lockwood and Co. and I mentally hi-fived myself as I ascended the stairs and fetched my rapier.


	5. Chapter 5 - Lockwood lets loose

**I am so, so, so excited to finally be uploading this chapter! It is so far my favourite! LockLyle fans, I have a treat for you. Please review and tell me if you want more. . .**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Lockwood and Co. no matter how much I may want to.)**

Sweat beaded my forehead as I swung at Joe and Jemima, our practice dummies. I stabbed into the chest of Jemima and my rapier got stuck. Great. Planting my boot into Jemima's. . . um. . . lower abdomen. . . I tugged and pulled and finally it gave way, sending me flying into the wall behind myself. "Everything ok in here?" I glanced to the door to see Lockwood standing there, cool and composed, rapier by his side, smirk on his face. "I'm fine," I said, brushing the sweat from my brow and composing myself, standing and turning away to hide my blushing.

"Mind if I join you?" _Yes I mind if you join me!_ I thought. Such a simple question left me in shock.

"Uh, sure. . ." _No! No! You'll just. . . I'll what? What could I possibly do?_

 _"_ I mean, yes. You may join me. I need someone to spar with," I smiled.

We took our stances, and Lockwood charged me. I stopped his blade with my rapier and swivelled it away before stabbing forward, catching his coat as he darted out of the way. He swung at me and I deflected once again before swiping his feet out from underneath of him, sending him crashing down.

"You've been practicing!" He quickly caught his breath and we sparred for a full five minutes before he disarmed me and caught the rapier with skill and grace, virtues I did not possess.

"No fair!" I laughed, and realised that was the first time I had laughed out loud since Holly had arrived. Lockwood noticed too. He held both rapiers in his hands and stared me down. "So, Lucy, how are you going to win this one?" I smiled.

"Well, I could. . . do. . .this!" I grapple his raised arms, and he pushes me to the wall. So, that could have gone a little better in my mind. Now I was pushed up against a wall with an armed Anthony Lockwood. Still, could have been worse.

"I have two rapiers in my hands you know?" He says, smirking.

"You'd have to get them down from there first," I reply, smiling freely, and once again let a laugh escape from my lips

"Easy." He opened his hands, and the rapiers dropped behind him, leaving him barehanded.

"What did you do that for?" I demand, confused, and reduce the grip I have on his his arms.

"Simple," he smiles at me and I become even more confused.

"What the hell are you talking about Lockwood? You're not making any sense!"

"So I can do this," and then he kissed me.

 **If you do review, there will be another chapter to read soon, with lots more angst, confusion and paranormal activity! Yay! Hope you liked this chapter. Until next time,**

 **SavvyPirate101**


	6. Chapter 6 - Confusion

**Author's note:**

 **Hey my loyal readers! Yeah. You. The ones over. . . there. Ok. You guys are the ones who made this so much more fun for me. If I had stuck to my original plan, this would be the last chapter. Not any more. Now I want to finish it as much as I want to get my eyes gouged out. I don't. I am having too much fun with this story, and I am so grateful for your lovely comments and faves.**

 **Anyway, because I'm mean, I'm not letting there be a happy Locklyle ending** ** _that_** **easily. There needs to be more drama, and more haunted houses!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the Lockwood and Co. series. . . I wish I did, but I don't.**

I have to admit, I was shocked. It was a small, brief kiss, but it made my heart beat a million miles a minute. He pulled away and smiled, brushing my hair out of my face. I probably looked like a homeless tramp even with the clean nails and new clothes. He looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I would never replace you Lucy," he whispered. With that, he turned and collected his rapier, looking back one last time as he strode through the door.

I shrunk down the wall and, reviewed the past five minutes in my mind over and over again. I probably sat there for another five minutes, smiling like an idiot, before I shook my head and went to take a shower.

I was in a good mood. I was in a great mood. I floated down the stairs after my shower and stopped right in the doorway of the kitchen. George and Lockwood were all having a heated discussion. Holly sat quietly at the table, and I shrunk back, listening. I know, I know, eavesdropping is not good, but I couldn't help it.

"Why did you let Holly organise the meeting without our consent Lockwood!?" George asked.

"George! Give her a break, she is the best thing that could have happened to Lockwood and Co," snapped Lockwood. That was the first time I had heard him snap at someone like that. For _anyone's_ sake.

"Lockwood, I can understand where George is coming from. I am sorry that I didn't tell you about the meeting," Holly said.

"It's fine Holly, no harm done at all," Lockwood reassured her, putting his hand on her arm and leaving it there.

"What about Lucy? She seemed pretty annoyed that she was being left out." George retorted.

"Lucy is fine. I've sorted her out. She is just too emotional." sighed Lockwood, wiping back his hair.

I stepped back, confused and hurt, and the floorboards creaked under my foot. Lockwood's head whipped towards me and guilt flickered in his eyes. "Lucy, I. . ."

I just glared and stalked into the room, making myself a sandwich and slumped down next to George as Lockwood and Holly sat on the other side.

"Lucy?" Lockwood ventured, but I cut him off quickly, and the tension in the air was obvious. "Well, I'm gonna go pack our duffels for tomorrow night. George, would you mind helping me?" Holly asked, and they crept out of the kitchen, leaving me and Lockwood alone to talk.

 **Thank you for reading chapter 6 of my Lockwood and Co. fanfiction!**

 **Edit* SO SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY GUYS! I know, I'm mean, but hang in there (pun)!**


	7. Chapter 7 - If looks could kill

**I know. I know. The cliffhanger was cruel. . . I'm sorry. So let's get on to another chapter.**

If looks could kill, my sandwich would have been toast. . . literally. I made no attempt to make eye contact with Lockwood, and he stayed silent as he finished his wholemeal baguette, no doubt made with love by Holly. My scowl must have been apparent as Lockwood started to try and apologise.

"Lucy, I am sorry, I truly am," Lockwood offered, but I just stood and walked to the door. Lockwood darted in front of me and shut the door before I could leave, barricading it with his body. "Lucy, listen please," he pleaded.

"Open the door Lockwood."

"No. Listen to me, and then you can leave."

"Why should I listen to you, when everything that leaves your mouth is a lie?" Lockwood looks taken aback by my outburst, but I'm on a roll.

"You keep secrets! You don't trust us! You didn't even tell us about your sister's room until a few weeks ago!"

"I have my reasons, you know I have!"

"Why did you lie?" I ask, anger gone and sorrow left as a replacement. "Why did you act like you cared? Also, I'm just too emotional? That's what you think of me?"

"I didn't lie to you, Lucy, and I didn't mean it!"

"Yeah, and I can't see past my own nose. I'm sick of being treated like an outcast compared to Holly. It's Holly this, and Holly that, _oh, It's ok Holly, no harm done._ You have never stood up for me that way. If I did something wrong, you would be lecturing me by now. I bet the only reason you have been so nice to me today was because of my new outfit. Figure out how you really feel, because I can't take any more of this."

My shout fest over, I pushed past Lockwood and went to help George and Holly pack, leaving him standing there in the kitchen, my heart breaking even more than I thought possible.

 **Ok. Don't freak out. I know this chapter was really short, but I have a really big surprise for you in store for the next chapter! Are you excited? I am! So get ready for some Lockwood-and-Lucy-in-a-haunted-house action! ! ! (Don't forget George and Holly)**

 **Hope you enjoyed, remember to review and whatever else it is you do when you like something. . .**

 **SavvyPirate101 out.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Thoughts in a haunted house

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry for taking so long. . . I had a maths test today, have a science test tomorrow and two assignments are due next week. . .so sorry if this chapter isn't the best, and sorry I took so bloody long. . . well, there's a bit of a twist to this story that might leave you re-reading it when you figure it out. . . heh heh heh. . . and I hope you enjoy.** __

 _REMEMBER: 1. I don't own this. 2. I REALLY REALLY REALLY appreciate reviews. So if you can, and if you like, Please Review. Thank you. . . now,_ _ **  
**_Lets get to the good stuff!

I felt horrible. I had said things I didn't really mean, and I couldn't take them back. Silently I walked through the corridors of Warren's house, rapier swinging by my side as I searched for any remnants of the paranormal. A scream echoed through the house once again, shrill and tortured, but it was not one of us. It was otherworldly. My throat constricted at the bloodcurdling shriek, but I kept walking. It was getting colder; abnormally cold.

We had scoured the back of the house for an hour or two before coming back inside. There was obviously nothing there. Warren said there was, but I don't think he knew what was really going on. . . or he was trying to trick us. I don't think he would want to do that though, his temperament the other day showed that. My boots clacked on the floor, as the parquet flooring groaned and creaked under my feet. Suddenly, I heard something that made me stop in my tracks. I kept my rapier raised, and my hand crept to my supply of iron filings and lavender in my belt. *Crunch crunch*. . . *Crunch crunch*. . . creeeaaaaak . . .

George. That maniac was eating again. He seemed to believe salty foods would repel visitors, but I think that's just his excuse to bring salt and vinegar chips along to our missions. I wipe my hair back with my hand and stop again. A malaise creeps up my spine and I look in front of me. A wooden door, painted blue, stood there at the end of the hall. The room seemed to be right next to the laundry. . . I have a feeling, that whatever is on the other side of the door, will not greet me with smiles and hugs, and if it does, the hug won't be gratefully received.

A swish of a cape, a reflection of silver and a tall, slim figure stands behind me. I turn to face her and she scowls. "Lockwood."

"Lucy," I reply, nodding to the door. "Shall we?"

"Let's kick some ghost arse."

"Be careful Luce," I warned, and her scowl deepened, cementing onto her beautiful face. Her eyes glint in the moonlight as she listened for the visitor. The malaise ass thick and cold, and I suppressed a laugh as I thought of guacamole. I helped Lucy set the chain circle around us, and wondered why the visitor hadn't appeared yet. _This_ was where the screams had come from, _this_ was where the coldest part of the house was, _this_ was near to where Warren had thought the visitor was, and _this_ was where the thickest malaise felt. So why was there no sight? I couldn't see a thing. I moved out of the circle to search again and Lucy closed her eyes and listened. "I hear. . . crying. Something about. . . a. . . a. . ." her eyes shot open.  
"Lockwood. Get in the circle. Now." Fear shone in her eyes.

"What do you-"

"NOW!" She reached out and pulled me in, and I felt a cold chill spread through my jacket. Close. Too close.

"It wanted _you,_ Lockwood. It's a type. . . type. . t-t- three." It dawned on me now. The serenity and quiet in here. . . it had been a trap. This thing was dangerous. I pulled out my rapier and glanced at Lucy. That quiet determination that I loved had set upon her face, and she nodded. She knew where to look.

"Lockwood, I know where the source is. Cover me." I did. She leapt out of the circle and I saw the black shape swirl towards her. I slashed my rapier in a furious pattern, and the visitor retreated, but not for long. It rushed me, talon-like protrusions reaching out for me. I threw a salt bomb, and again it retreated, and a screeching filled the air as the visitor smoked. A clink of metal sounded and the malaise in the air lifted, the visitor disappeared and Lucy came back holding a box covered in a silver chain. She was grinning.

"I heard him." The grin on her face disappeared. "He died of Asphyxiation, choked by his wife. It was horrible." She handed me the box. "This, will earn a day in court for the wife of Alastair McAdam." She turned on her heel and walked to the door, all willingness to work with me gone the instant her life was out of danger.

THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW! Locklyle will hopefully be patched up soon!


	9. Chapter 9- Just something to update

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, so here's just my short little bit of story to continue. I had exams all last week and still have one next week, so I haven't have that much time to be creative with my writing. . .sorry.**

I stood there with the box in my hands for a while, until I heard chattering up the stairs, and the "Crunch CRUNCH" of George's crisps. Lucy was first to emerge up the staircase, glaring at me, and George followed closely behind. "CRUNCH. CRUNCH. Thbo. . . howbidgoa?" I took that to mean "so, how'd it go?"

"It went very well," I intervened, just in time to stop Lucy right before she unleashed a hail of insults at me. She just glared me with crossed arms, and tapped her foot. She wasn't a tall figure, but even with her slim build, she could actually be pretty scary when she tried. Her brown bangs fell into her face, fluttering slightly in the breeze. Hazel brown eyes searched my face, shining in the moonlight. . . "Are you going to say something, genius?"

I blink, and shake my head. "Sorry. . . George?"

The boy stopped with a crisp halfway to his mouth. ''What?"

"Could you go find a payphone and call Holly to pick us up? Lucy and I will stay here."

"But-" Lucy interjected.

"No-" George interrupted.

"Just go George. Lucy, I just want to talk to you." She glares at me again and walks to the window, and George sighs.

"Whatever. Don't kill each other while I'm gone," he whines. Pushing his glasses up his nose, he was gone in a minute, leaving me alone with Lucy.

"Lucy? Can we talk?" I asked, walking up to the window to stand next to her.

"Whatever. Go ahead. I have nothing better to do anyway," she said, before sniffling. Wait, sniffling? Was she. . . crying?

"Lucy. . . I swear, I never meant what I said. I'm so sorry." She turned to me and I saw a shining streak down her face. I reached a hand up to wipe it away, and she pushed it away. "Lucy. . . please. . ."

She raised her hand, about to slap me. . . but stopped. "I don't believe you. You only kissed me because of my clothes."

"I never gave you any reason to trust me, I know, but I swear. I didn't change my mind because of your clothes. With, or without your new clothes, you are still the most beautiful girl in the world to me."


	10. Chapter 10 - Truce?

Okay, I'm the worst. I've been away for ages, and finished exams a while ago. Sorry for being so crappy. . . but HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! WHOOO! Will Locklyle be patched up? Or will they be left as friends forever? Yes, I am cruel. MUWAHAHAHA. . *COUGH* *COUGH* ahem. sorry. . . ON WITH THE STORY!

 **Lockwood's POV**

"Look, Luce. . ." I start.

"Don't call me that!"I sigh and run my hand through my hair again. My shoes clack on the floor as I pace the room, and I try again.

"Lucy, I had to get George to leave. I just want to talk to you." She turns and glares at me through her long dark lashes, and we stand in silence.

"Fine. What do you want?"

I take a few steps towards her, and she backs away, holding her arms to her chest. Pain flashes in her eyes and she stumbles a bit before regaining her composure. Worry takes me over in a millisecond. "Lucy! Are you okay?"

Again, she clutches her arm and looks at me warily. I can tell though, she's hurt.

"Lucy. You're hurt. Please, let me help you. We can talk later, just. . . let me tend to your arm." She removes her coat and I see the upper coat arm and the upper arm of her blouse are both blackened and charred, from ghost touch. Reaching into the inner pocket of my coat, I remove a pair of small scissors. At Lucy's questioning look, I retort, "You never know when you'll need them! I have a lot more stuff in there." I snip around the circumference of her slender arm, holding her at the elbow, as she rests her other hand on the window sill. In a few more cuts, I have removed the arm of her blouse, revealing the red, burned skin of her arm.

"Sss!" Lucy sharply takes a breath and winces as I dab at her wound with a cloth dipped in a special cream.

"I'm sorry, Luce, but look!-" Her eyes flicker to her arm, and widen.

"It's. . . healing!" She looks at me, forehead crinkling in confusion. Even with her hair out of place, and her blouse ripped, she looks adorable.

Her arm has lost its redness, and has become less. . . shiny as the skin repairs itself.

"It may bruise a bit, but at least the wound is gone." I put my scissors, creams and cloth away, and look back at Lucy.

"Now, can we talk?"

 **Lucy POV**

He looks at me with those big brown eyes, and sighs, smoothing his hair back the way he always does when he is flustered or annoyed. I lean against the windowsill and gesture with my hand; 'go on'.

"Lucy, I am so sorry, for what I said. There is no excuse, I was just too full of my own pride, and I understand if you won't forgive me." His eyes turn to the floor, and I realise I must still be glaring. I soften my gaze and take a few steps towards Lockwood. He flinches as if I would strike him, but holds his ground. "I always thought you were beautiful," he continued, voice almost a whisper. "I didn't care about your outfit, you just. . . were so, different. I never should have taken advantage of the situation by. . . kissing you." His voice became louder and he looked up at me, striding towards me. "If I had known, if I had just had any idea of what was going on, about Holly, of how my actions could change how you think of me now. I am sorry that I have caused you to hate me, and for good reason t-"

"Shut UP Lockwood!" I say, and he silences. His strong shoulders droop, and he looks away again. I walk towards him, and put my hand up to his cheek, as if to slap him. Now is the chance, now, I have to do it. I can't back away now. I pull back my arm, and swing. . . stopping right before I hit his cheek.

"Are you an idiot, Lockwood?" I whisper, letting my hand rest on his cheek. He raises his eyes to mine in a silent question, that I answer. "I could never hate you. I love you too much." This time, I kiss him. His lips are soft and warm, and he pulls away, before bringing his hand to my chin to tilt my head up to his. He tastes sweet, and his long hair is soft underneath my fingers. We break away again, and he smiles softly, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. "I love you too."

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Ahem, I mean, Please Review!**

 **Note: be aware that if you are a guest, I CAN NOT reply to your reviews, sorry :(**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed! :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Surprise surprise!

Chapter 11.

After George had gotten Holly to come and pick us up, we rode home in almost full silence, apart from a few quips from George. Tired to the extreme, I fell asleep in the car. I woke again back at Portland Row and drowsily climbed the stairs to my room, took off my coat and boots and flopped into bed.

The next morning, I woke to a sinking feeling. "Wha?" I blink rapidly and sit up, my hair in a crows nest afro.

"Morning," Lockwood was sitting on the bed next to me.

"AHH! Don't look at me!" I throw my covers over my face. Lockwood chuckles.

"Hey, it's fine, I don't care, remember?" I uncover my head and look at Lockwood.

"So, what the HELL are you doing in my room?" I enquire, trying to look angry, but a slight smirk twitches on the edge of my lips.

"Well. . . _my lady_ ," Lockwood teases, and bows (as much as you can bow while sitting down). He pulls a letter from behind his back (how the hell was he holding that?) and places it in front of me. "We received this in the mail Luce." He looked up at me excitedly, grinning. "Well? Open it!" He was practically bouncing on the bloody bed. Like a hyperactive puppy. I push his face away from me and unfold the already opened letter. In cursive writing it said,

Dear,

Anthony Lockwood,

George Cubbins,

Holly Munro,

Lucy Carlyle

For your remarkable contributions

to London's Problem,

You are cordially invited to join us for

DEPRAC's annual Yuletide ball.

You are guests at this function and formal dress,

not your services are required.

The Hall will be fully equipped and visitor proof

Time: 7pm, 24th December

Venue: Village Hall

Sincerely: Inspector Barnes, head of DEPRAC

I looked up at Lockwood. "And you're thinking that-"

"We should go," Lockwood puts his hand on mine. "Together."

"T-together?" I stutter again. Rethinking the words over and over in my mind. "Of course, because our entire agency. . . was. . ."

"No, Luce. I meant. . . well, _together_ together."

"As a couple?" I stare at him in bewilderment.

"Is there a problem?"

"NO! I mean, no, no problem." I calm my nerves a little. "I'd love to go with you." I smile, before hitting him with one of my pillows. "Now get out of my room you bastard!" I laugh and he skitters out of my room, narrowly dodging my other pillow as it sails into the wall.

Dressed, I fly downstairs to the kitchen where Lockwood is making toast. The letter is lying on the table and I take a look again, and shove it in my pocket. "Tea, Luce?" he asks.

"Sure!" I get out the eggs, bread and bacon and start on the breakfast.

"What's all the racket!?" George waddles into the kitchen half dressed with his glasses almost falling off his nose.

"Sorry George," I reply, and fling a piece of toast onto his plate. "That's for you. The bacon and eggs are coming."

"Thaaanks?" George looks at me weirdly, and then at Lockwood, and then back at me, and back at Lockwood. "Wait. . . are you two. . . ?" I turn around and Lockwood stands behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist. He smells amazing. . . "Oh my, you are! I knew it!" I smile, but. . . CRAP! I break away from Lockwood and rush to the stove. "CRAP CRAP CRAP!" I flip the eggs onto the plate but all of them are charred and burnt.

"At least the bacon tastes good, chef," says Lockwood, a piece already in his mouth. I swat at him, flip the bacon and turn off the gas. Right at that moment, the toast pops up.

"Sorry guys. Well, bacon and toast's ready. Anyone for microwavable baked beans?" I muster a weak smile and bin the eggs.

Holly's singsongy voice floats down to the kitchen, "Morning!" She bounds into the kitchen, and sees the paper sticking out of my jean pocket. "What's that?" Before I can turn around, she's whipped the letter out of my pocket and is reading in earnest.

"HEY!"

"Ooh! A ball! How exciting! When were you planning to tell me about this Lockwood?" She straightens his collar and smiles, while I glare daggers. George watches in earnest.

"Yes, Holly. We've been invited to a ball with DEPRAC," said Lockwood quietly.

"I get it! It was a surprise! Oh you dog!"

"Holly," Lockwood tried to interrupt, but she was like a steam engine.

"I can't wait! Of course I'll have to get the dress, and and the shoes, and you'll have to wear a tux! You're cravat should match my dress of course, and-"

"Holly!"

"What?" The room is silent for a moment. Realisation dawns across her face and she looks at Lockwood and I. "You're going with her, aren't you?" She whispers.

"Yes, I am. I am going with _Lucy_."

"Seriously?" Her face goes from confused to disbelieving in a millisecond. " _Her_?"

"Once again, her name is _Lucy._ "'

"Holly," I interject, "I'm sorry." She doesn't hear me.

"But she's so. . . so. . . UGH!" With that, Holly storms out of the kitchen. I move to follow her, but Lockwood pulls me back. "It's okay, Luce. She'll get over it. Now, we need to get you a dress."

A dress? Seriously? One of my worst nightmares in the form of shopping. This was going to be hell. We walked, hand in hand I might add, into Flora's Formalwear around 11am that day. I thought I wouldn't cope, but as soon as I saw that dress, I paled slightly. It was a beautiful dark blue-green, and sparkled in the light. It had a puffy, floor length, sparkly skirt, and a tight, dimonte studded bodice. It was gorgeous, and I wanted it.

I was pulled out of my reverie by a perky saleswoman, whom I guessed was "Flora," but her name tag called her Stacey. "So! Are you two here for ballgowns and tuxedos? I'm here to help! My name is Stacey, and I'm going to help you pick the perfect dress for you! Katelyn! Take this young man to get a tux fitted and I'll deal with this girl here!" She started jabbering away about chiffon and tulle and all sorts of dress nonsense, but I zoned out. "Excuse me?" I asked, and she stopped her ranting. "How much is that dress over there?" I pointed to the dark, blueish coloured dress.

"Oh that?" She studied me. "Perhaps you should look for something more in your price range." I grimaced and let her lead me away to some cheaper dresses. After trying a few on, Lockwood came out and I gasped. He was in a gorgeous black tuxedo, and looked incredibly handsome. Flora was tightening my dress and I was trying not to fall off my high heels, but I still managed to turn around enough to see him.

"You look great!" I smiled.

He looked at my dress, and gave me a pitying look. It was a horrific pink colour, completely covered in frills and bows and everything awful.

"Um, you too." I looked at Flora.

"I'm just going to go now, okay?" I asked, and she stopped trying to tighten my dress, let me out of my high heels and led me to the change rooms. After I had changed and came out, Lockwood was holding a bag in his hand, and led me to the door. Something caught my eye though. Right in the corner, a yellow and white dress stood out. I took a look at it, and found it to be of beautiful make, and rather cheap. It would definitely suit her. I knew Holly's size so I found one in hers, and took it to the counter. "This please." I forked out the money, and left the store with Lockwood in tow. She deserved a little happiness. Not too much, but still. . .

The day came around quicker than expected, and I woke to a sound of squealing. I dressed and came downstairs to find Holly in her dress looking absolutely gorgeous, and hugging Lockwood. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

"It wasn't me, Holly," he confessed. "It was Lucy!" She looked up at me in silence, then smiled.

"Thank you," she said quietly.


	12. Chapter 12 - Surprise surprise pt 2

**This was meant to be a Christmas special, but it's boxing day. sorry. Hope you like anyway!**

About an hour before we were to leave, I was lying on my bed (fully clothed) thinking about my dress. I still hadn't managed to find one, so I was musing whether or not to go. Probably not. "Knock knock!" I sat up and Lockwood entered holding a "Flora's Formalwear" suit bag. Even though he was in his tux;George had rented one from Dianne's Dinnerwear (I have a feeling neither owners names were Dianne or Flora. . .) and Holly was in her dress, the bag was still full.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked. "And what's in the bag?" He throws it on the bed, says, "Have a look!" smiles, leaves and closes the door. "What the. . ." I mutter, opening the bag. Inside the bag is a blue-green, puffy, sparkly dress. Oh. My. God. I throw it on, and it fits perfectly. I do my hair, put on the flats that go with it, and go downstairs to find Lockwood. He's in the living room facing away from me, talking to Holly and George. Holly looks up and gasps, and he turns around.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"Your face when you saw the dress, I knew you loved it. And it seems as though it suits you rather beautifully. You look lovely." I blushed profusely.

"Thank you!" I hug him around the neck and kiss him on the cheek. We are ready for the ball.


	13. Chapter 13 - Final Chapter

**OKAY**

 **This is the FINAL CHAPTER. ;( but also :D because, THIS IS MY FIRST FINISHED STORY! WHOO! Comment below your opinions and thoughts, and thanks for reading. Thankyou to all the guys and girls out there who took the time to read and comment, such as StarFire(insert numbers here). Also, to the people who have been with me from the very beginning, such as Kikisan, ligersrcool and arael(somethingorother) YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

Holly and I get out of the company car first, Lockwood and George following behind. I stare up at the hall in horror and gulp. What have I gotten myself into? "Come on," says Holly from behind. We actually had a nice conversation in that car ride, (probably because of the dress,) instead of our usual passive-aggressive remarks.

She hooks her arm through mine, and leads me up the steps. The hall is massive, built from smooth stone. Large, engraved pillars hold up a balcony, and a huge banner is spread over the shimmering double doors.

I watch as men and women in suits and gowns enter through the doors, and Holly nudges me again. "Lucy? Lucy? Air to Lucy?" I stare blankly at her and blink. We are standing in front of a man in a black suit with a bow tie.

"Uh, what?" I ask, inelegantly.

"The invitation," Holly hisses in my ear. "To the man."

"OH! Right." I dig out the ticket from my clutch and hand it to the man, whose name tag says his name is Carlos, and we enter the Hall.

Pink, blue, yellow, silver, green, purple, orange gowns glitter around as guests and influentials mill about, laughing and sipping at drinks. There are people dancing, and a band plays in the corner, the fiddler swaying to his tune. The aromas of lavender and lemon floor polish greet my nose, and I note that all the windows are shuttered with steel and lined with salt.

I look down at my dress to keep reminding myself I'm a guest at this party. I keep wanting to creep along the sides of the hall with my rapier in hand, and battle some visitors or something.

"Well, well, well. . . What do we have here?" I turn around to see a thin ratty looking man with orange hair looking me up and down appreciatively.

"Kips," I crisply greet him, trying force down my disgust, cringing as his eyes rake over my figure in the sleeveless blue-green dress.

"You clean up beautifully, miss Carlyle," he smiles, showing off all of his teeth. "Would you care to dance?" I try not to screw my face up at his offer. Me? Dance with. . . Kipps? I shudder slightly.

"Lucy?" He extends his hand, and I look to try and find Lockwood, but see Holly instead. On a stroke of luck, she makes eye contact and I inconspicuously direct her gaze to Kipps. She understands immediately, and starts making her way towards me, holding her yellow dress up and waving.

"OOH LUUUUUCCCYYYYYYY!" She shouts, in a singsong voice. Kipps stares at the woman barging through the crowd towards me.

"Oh! Holly!" I feign surprise. "What is it?"

"I need you! NOW!"

Turning to Kipps once again I pat him on the shoulder and try not to think about the amount of disinfectant I will have to use back at Portland row. "Well, Kipps, I'd love to dance, but Holly so obviously is in need of my assistance." I hold Kipps' gaze as I slip my arm through Holly's before we both scurry away, trying to hold in our laughter.

I turn my head back to see if Kipps has registered what has happened yet, and trip on the hem of my dress, tumbling forward, before someone catches me. "Lucy!" Lockwood shakes his head and pulls me upright. "Thank God it was me who caught you."

"Yeah. . ." I chuckle nervously and look at Holly. He smiles at me and raises her eyebrows. I can sense the meaning behind her gesture and I'm thankful for it. She tilts her head towards Lockwood, _"Go dance!"_ I smile back at her and look up at Lockwood.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to."

As Lockwood took my hand and swept me onto the dancefloor, as we moved to the music, be it slow and mournful, or fast and joyous, I smiled. I saw Holly dancing with a tall young man through the crowd a few times, and even George was having fun, talking to a short girl around our age with glasses. I'm pretty sure they even exchanged numbers. . . and books.

Most of the time though, I was focussed on Lockwood. Even through everything, we had stuck together. As the ball ended, I led him underneath the mistletoe and lightly kissed him. "Merry Christmas, Anthony."

THE END

 **Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoyed, and bye for now.**

 **\- SavvyPirate101**


	14. SORRY SORRY SORRY! but take a look?

MY DEAR DEAREST READERS

sorry about this.

BUT

If you would like to read any of my other works, I am on Wattpad under the name of ShiningShimmeringSea.

Thank you for reading this, sorry for being annoying and advertising my stuff,

but you're awesome.

Thanks! :)

xx Savvy


	15. Chapter 15 - Tony's Birthday :)

**Well,** ** _Hey there,_** **guys! I decided, "HEY! I'm BORED!" so I am writing, yes,** ** _another,_** **fanfiction of "Secret Fears." It's Anthony, um, I mean... hehe, "Lockwood's" birthday, and Lucy is pestering him to come celebrate! Hey, it's something to do. I will hopefully update this VERY soon (If I don't feel free to pester me) Love you guys, enjoy!**

"Dammit, Anthony. It's your birthday in a **week**! At least tell me what you _might_ want." I was received with nothing but a silent look again. "Come on, just talk to me!"

Anthony sighs, and steps towards me. "Lucy, you know I don't celebrate my birthday."

"But why?" I whine, raising my arms and tilting my head back for effect. He looks like he's just been shot, but quickly recovers.

"Because I said so, that's why," he growls, and shuts the door to the training room in my face.

Steps sound behind me and I turn to see Holly, with our workout towels in her hands. "Are you guys… alright?" She asks, concerned.

"I think so," I murmur, now unsure. "It's just… It's Antho- Lockwood's birthday next week, and he refuses to let my plan anything!" Holly furrows her brow in thought.

"I don't know, maybe he's just not used to it."

I sigh. "Maybe. Thanks for the towels, but I'm not going to exercise today, okay?"

"Oh," Holly's gaze flits to the shut door and back to me again. "Okay." I give her a quick smile, and walk down the stairs to the kitchen.

"I thought you would be training." George barely looked up at me from his newspaper.

"Nup."

"Why?" I avert my gaze and stare at the toaster.

"Cos."

"Is this because of Lockwood?"

"He locked me out of the training room again."

"It's his birthday soon, you know."

"Yeah?" I turn back to George, suddenly confused. "What does that have anything to do with it?" He pushes his glasses back up his nose, and folds his newspaper.

"Birthdays are supposed to be with family. After…" he drops his voice to a whisper. " _You know who died…"_ He gestured with his arms to complete the sentence.

Oh. I get it now.

"So he doesn't like parties because it reminds him of…"

"Yeah."

I groan. Why did this have to be so _complicated?_

"Holly?" I call up the stairs, shoving my toast in my mouth and reaching for my bag.

She runs down and George smirks at us, muttering something like, " _girls"_ and shaking his head. "What is it, Luce?" I pull her out of the kitchen and lower my voice.

"I have an idea."


	16. Chapter 16 - Cab rides

As I step into the cab, Holly at my heels, I hand the cabbie a tenner. "Archives please."

"Archives? Why the hell are we going to the archives!?" Holly shout-whispers. I look at her and sigh.

"Lockwood is very... touchy about his birthday, considering..." She cocks her head to the side and purses her lips.

"Considering?" She prompts me onwards with hand gestures.

"Considering he doesn't have a. . . family."

"But how does going to the archives-" Holly's face falls, and she puts her hand on mine.

"Luce, that is the sweetest thing... He is going to love it!"


	17. Chapter 17 - Presents

"Achoo!"

"Shhhhh!" I pinch my nose with my fingers and open another file. Dust flies into the air in clouds, and I cough. _They haven't even been in here long,_ I think.

"Found anything?" Holly peers through the gap in the bookcases, still bright eyed despite the onslaught of dust and musty air.

"Nope," I grumble.

"Oh my, your eyes are so red! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just... ACHOO..." I wipe my nose with my kerchief. "Allergies."

She pops her head back, and I hear an "OOH!"

"What!?"

"SHHH!"

I look back at the librarian and shrug, before finding Holly in the oldest section of our articles.

"Aren't those the ones - " She holds up the photograph and I gasp. It's a picture from my first case. The Screaming Staircase. George, Lockwood and I all have our arms around each other and we're beaming. Obviously we are tired, but beaming. I melt a little inside and look up at Holly. "It's perfect."

I stop outside Lockwood's door, and pause with my knuckles just a few centimeters from the wood. I look down at the photograph in my hand, the frame wrapped carefully in brown paper and take a deep breath, before knocking on the door. It opens straight away, and I see a dishevelled Anthony Lockwood in front of me, looking more like a boy than a man. His hair is sticking up in all directions, his eyes are bloodshot and surrounded by dark circles and his nightshirt is crumpled as if he had a bad night's sleep.

"Lucy?"


	18. Chapter 18 - The photo

**Authors note: This is Fluff Fluff Fluff. What a jerk I am, making you wait for a fortnight for fresh words 3:) I'm sorry, I know the chapters are short, but hey, that's all I need to show what I want to show. Happy birthday Lockwood :) I hope you liked my first chapter of a Sherlock/Lockwood X-over (I should be working on that this week) and that it quenched your thirst for more Lockwood and Co. :) This chapter is heavily fluffy and probably REALLY OOC but don't judge me I love Locklyle *smushes face against Lockwood and Co. book* Anyway, Enjoy friends!**

 _Lucy?_

I looked up at him. He was downcast and my heart contracted a little. "Are you okay?" I ask. I reached my hand up to his cheek, but he flinched away, as if I hurt him.

"I'm fine, Lucy," he murmured, but his voice cracked just a little, betraying his feeling. "What do you want?"

The harshness of his tone made me jump a little, and I sensed a flicker of guilt cross his eyes.

"It's your birthday," I started.

"I know that." He shifted his weight onto one leg and crossed his arms. "Is it wrong I want to spend it _without_ someone pestering me about presents and celebrations?" My face falls. How can he say that?

"Look," I try to get to the point. "I know that after. . . J-Jessica-" The guilt was replaced by anger, and he stepped forward.

"What did you say?" My lip quivered and my hands shook, rattling the picture inside its frame slightly.

"Just, after your sister -"

"Just because I tell you something does not give you permission to bring it up, Lucy! I don't need _you_ to always remind me about Jessica!" He stepped towards me again, and I tripped backwards, dropping the frame. Sitting back on my heels, I wipe my watering eyes and gulp, trying to scoop the shattered glass in my palms.

Lockwood kneels as well, and silently tries to help me scoop up the glass through a mess of brown paper. "No," I sniffle, and try to hide the photo, but he's faster than me, and picks it up, brushing away the shards.

"This," he begins. "This…"

"I'll clean it up, I know you don't want it."

"No." He looks up at me. "It's us… After the screaming staircase!" I wipe my nose and nod. "Yeah, we'd just come off the case."

"You got that… for me?" I look down at our beaming faces in the photo, and nod again.

"For your birthday. Because I thought, that we…" I take a few shallow sobs. "Are like a family, and that… Even though you don't have your sister…" I wait for his retaliation, but he is silent, letting me know that I can continue. "You have us to celebrate with."

He sighs, and moves from his knees to sit cross legged, staring at the photo. "Lucy… Thank you so much." I make eye contact and am surprised when I see a tear making its way over his cheekbone and past his lips. "I have been so unfair to you, yet you still stuck with me. I am so lucky to have you." He smiles and brushes the tear away.

"Come here," he murmurs. I scoot into his arms and we both sit on the wooden floorboards next to the pile of smashed glass, perfectly content with each others company.

"I don't know how I deserved to have you in my life, but just know that I know how insufferable I can be sometimes, and I'm sorry. And yes, this company is my family, and you always will have a place in my heart, I swear." He pulls away from me and smiles. "You know what I was thinking when this photo was taken?" He asks.

"What?" I ask back, bewildered.

"I thought to myself how strange you were." I furrow my brows. "Let me finish, Luce. I had never met a girl like you before. You were so headstrong and courageous. You could turn a situation on its head and you were so, so valuable to the team. And to me. I know I know, I'm being sappy." He pulls me close again and rests his chin on my head. "I love you Lucy," he whispers.

"I love you too Lockwood. Happy birthday," I reply.

His head jerks up and he laughs. "It's my birthday! We'd better clean this up then, before George and Holly come back! I'll get a new frame." I laugh along with him and offer to go get the dustpan and brush. It is his birthday after all. Before he lets me go, he plants a kiss on my nose and I flit down the hall beaming. I really do love that boy.

 **Hope you enjoy! Love you guys! :) :) :) Bye for now (keep tuned for new Sherlock/Lockwood stuff)**


End file.
